<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phoenix or the Flame by scooterbug8515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749248">The Phoenix or the Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterbug8515/pseuds/scooterbug8515'>scooterbug8515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterbug8515/pseuds/scooterbug8515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna reflects on the Phoenix and how it relates to friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Phoenix or the Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna sat in a waiting area of St. Mungos dressed in pastel pink for good luck. Today was a special day. Ginny and Harry just had their third child Lily. Lily Luna Potter. The name was quite a surprise to Luna. She had always considered Harry and Ginny some of her dearest friends. She knew they considered her a friend in return. It was more than she could have asked for. The baby wasn't only named after her, but they asked her to be the godmother.</p><p>It was honor enough to be their friend and invited to welcome Lily into the world. Luna never asked for or expected much. She was always been grateful for what she received. Making friends had not always been easy. It had taken until fourth year. It meant the world to her to have such dear friends as the Potters. Now, in a way, she was going to be part of their family – something closer than friends.</p><p>Luna looked down at the small toy that rested in her hands - a stuffed phoenix. It held a great deal of meaning to her. She hoped it would hold the same for Harry. A Phoenix represented re-birth and new life. It was an appropriate way to welcome a new baby into the world. Yet, there was more to it than that. This phoenix represented how Harry had counted on her in the past and could still do the same even now.</p><p>It was ten years ago Harry depended upon Luna to help him get into the Ravenclaw common room. The question to enter: [i]'Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?'[/i] It was an interesting question indeed. Her answer: [i]'A circle has no beginning.'[/i]</p><p>It was an interesting thought. While well-reasoned, Luna considered the question and answer again. Maybe a circle did have a beginning, but it didn't have an end. The same was true of friendship – true friendship like she had with Harry and Ginny. The circle clearly started in her fourth year, but it had no end. She and her friends were always bound together, going around each other. Lily Luna, as her goddaughter, strengthened that circle.</p><p>Which came first the phoenix or the flame? One may predate the other, but it matters not. The circle has no end, making the phoenix toy a perfect gift.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>